


Taming of the Fallen One

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [32]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Luke Hemmings, Demon Michael, First Time, Guardian Angels, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke meets an enticing entity.





	Taming of the Fallen One

Luke is a peaceful creature, and given he's an angel, that's not surprising. He's currently sat atop a mound of clouds, observing the Earth-bound creatures.

“You're such a sap,” Luke grunts when his friend, Ashton, appears out of nowhere. “Aren't you supposed to be watching that human in Sydney?”

“Lucien?” Luke furrows his eyebrows together. “Oh, he's doing okay. He hadn't bad thoughts since this morn.”

“There's a rumour going on,” Ashton lowers his voice. “The Fallen One has been corrupting young humans.”

“That's a millennia-old gossip,” Luke giggles. “Save it for the kids.”

“Apparently,” Ashton continues as if Luke hasn't spoken. “The Fallen One is also corrupting young angels.”

 

Gruesome conversation with Ashton aside, Luke flies down to Earth to refresh his thoughts. He tucks his wings in and lands where no one would have seen him.

An angel's wings are what the humans call a halo. It's the shining aura that even a human’s dull eyesight can somehow see.

Luke walks the downtown of Sydney when someone approaches him.

“So, you're the angel who's good enough to keep Lucien from doing what I want,” the newcomer snarls at him.

“Excuse me?” Luke frowns at the— _oh._

He can see why demons are nicknamed _the irresistible ones._ The demon is clad in all-black attire. Even his sinfully full lips are painted black, like his nails. 

“I said,” the demon repeats in a much slower rate. “You're the shithead who's been keeping Lucien on the good path.”

“Ever since he tried to attempt because of the likes of you, I had to keep him safe,” Luke retorts. “Who are you anyways?”

“You'll find out in time, little angel.”

The demon is gone with smoke and burnt air.

–

Luke can't keep his mind off the demon he met. It was the first one he's ever seen, after all. He just shakes his head and watches over Lucien.

 _“You're nothing but a faggot, Lucien,”_ the kids are bullying him.

“No, they're wrong,” Luke Whispers to Lucien. “You're so much better than what they make you believe.”

“You _are_ nothing but a faggot. You deserve to die,” an unwelcome voice resonates. “Cut deeper, don't look back.”

“Demon,” Luke glares at the blond demon. “What brings you here?”

“Same as you,” the demon shrugs.

“You're trying to _corrupt_ the poor soul,” Luke points out.

“Exactly. We are both here for the same pathetic human.”

Green eyes meet blue.

“He has so much potential,” Luke grits out.

“All he needs is death. An escape,” the demon sneers.

“You can be so much more than what people tell you,” Luke continues to Whisper to the human. “Believe in yourself.”

When Luke turns around, the demon is gone.

–

“There's something about that demon,” Luke tells his best friend _._ “Like, the way he carries himself. And how close he was to the Gates of Heaven. Most demons can't be too close to a holy place.”

“Older demons can withstand holy presence for a while,” Ashton reasons. “Oh, um. I gotta go to Calum. I need to Whisper to him.”

 

Luke feels alone a lot of the times. Ashton's human, Calum, is a college student in need of motivation. Lucien, his own, has negative influence in his life, but the boy is stronger than he looks.

He finds himself wandering the streets of Sydney again.

“Fancy seeing you here,” the demon’s voice rings out.

“Are you stalking me?” Luke frowns at the evil being.

“Perhaps,” the demon hums. “Or maybe, I just fucking like being around this place.”

“No need to swear… swearing is sinful,” Luke tells him.

“Well, I don't give a fuck,” the demon states coolly. “Walk with me.”

Luke feels like he hasn't a choice.

“See,” the blond demon starts. “I'm lonely. The demons don't like me.”

 _The demons_ , Luke notes. _He isn't a demon?_

“You got brains, use them,” the not-demon smirks.

“You're Michael,” Luke breathes out. “The Fallen One. The angel who followed Lucifer.”

“Pretty and brainy,” the Fallen—Michael—looks amused. “Luke, remember that Darkness always wins.”

Michael disappears with a cloud of black smoke and burnt air again.

–

“You met the Fallen One?” Ashton looks both impressed and terrified. “Luke! He has the powers both of an angel and a demon!”

“Then why is he trying to get my human to kill himself?” Luke snorts. “Some angel he is.”

“Because he was tainted by Darkness,” Ashton states as if that were that easy. “He isn't pure like a full angel is.”

 

Luke leaves the Eden and goes to his favourite place—downtown Sydney. He hopes to see the Fallen One again.

“You're thinking about me,” Michael’s voice resonates. “I'm flattered, Luke.”

“How did you…?”

“I'm one of the seraphim, Luke, I have immense powers.”

For a second, Luke sees the silhouette of three pairs of wings, wings far larger than any he's seen on anyone.

“What do you want from me?”

Luke slaps the former seraph when their lips collide. He is aghast that Michael would do such thing.

“Ah, still lily white, I see,” Michael grins.

“I don't have a mate, or she hasn't been born yet,” Luke growls at the Fallen One.

“Oh, you're wrong.”

Luke traces his lips with his fingertips as the smoke dissipates.

–

The kiss is all Luke can think about for next two weeks. Surprisingly enough, Michael doesn't try to corrupt Lucien’s thoughts. He keeps feeling his lips, as if to recollect the brief contact.

“Stop thinking about me,” Michael’s voice comes out of nowhere. “I was jacking off.”

Luke gives the Fallen One a confused stare.

“Touching myself,” Michael clarifies.

“Why would you touch yourself?” Luke asks innocently.

“Because, my little angel,” Michael gets close to Luke, not an inch between their bodies. Luke can feel his back connecting with the wall behind him. “Sometimes… this happens…”

Before Luke can even ask what _this_ is, Michael undoes his white jeans and slides his hand over his covered penis. Luke lets out a startled gasp, the friction a sensation he's never had before. It does a weird thing to his penis, making it raise— _oh._

“Do you like it, baby?” Michael purrs out. “Do you like my hand on your cock?”

“Don't use such words…” Luke mewls out, thrusting his hips forward.

“You're hard for me,” Michael purrs. “Such a sinner.”

“I-I…” Luke is lost for words. Michael isn't his mate, his body shouldn't react this way! “You're using your powers on me!”

“Oh darling, my seductive powers don't work on other angels,” Michael tuts. “Your body is reacting to me on its own.”

“Impossible,” Luke wants to say more, but Michael's hand slips inside his boxers and grasps his _cock_ , as Michael called it, and he can't help but moan. The Fallen One strokes his cock and he feels a weird pressure building up in his stomach. He whines, wanting to release it.

“Let it go, baby, let it go,” Michael soothes.

Luke doesn't know what Michael means by that, but he just relaxes and waves and waves after pleasure washes over him.

“Did you just give me an orgasm?” Luke’s omnipotence tells him what the fuck just happened.

“See you around, little angel.”

The black smoke is starting to become familiar to Luke.

–

“How's Calum?” Luke asks Ashton as he tries to think about other than Michael's hand on his penis. “Is he doing well in college?”

“He got a B+ in Physics midterm,” Ashton narrow his eyes at Luke. “What about Lucien?”

“Michael left him alone for last two weeks,” Luke answers honestly. “I dunno where he is.”

_Apart from touching me inappropriately._

“That's expected of,” Ashton shrugs, sipping his heavenly drink. “You're one of our best angels. Your Influence is hard to resist.”

“I guess.”

 

After bidding a hasty adieu, Luke flies down to the streets he now knows Michael frequents. He doesn't have to let out another breath before Michael's lips claim his.

Luke doesn't resist, folding his arms against Michael's chest even, and kisses the Fallen One back. Michael growls against his lips, kissing the angel with fierceness and wildness.

“Hi,” Luke giggles when they pull apart. “I may have missed you.”

“My favourite angel,” Michael smiles. He actually smiles full-fledged. “What can I do for you?”

“Tell me about your Fall,” Luke inquires.

“Alright…” Michael sighs. “It was aeons ago. Way before civilisations the humans now know existed. It was way before Atlantis sank down below. There was the War. The war that divided angels and demons apart. The demons were the supporters of Lucifer. Those who stayed with God stayed angels. I stayed with God, because I believed being good was what I was supposed to do. I guided humans to Light; I fought off Darkness. Then I saw Lucifer again. He… seduced me.” The Fallen Angel looks forlorn. “I was powerless. I was tainted by the Darkness he carries. I thought I'd be converted into a demon, but I was wrong. Something was not the same. My power only got split into those of an angel's and a demon’s.”

“I'm sorry…” Luke cups the side of Michael's face. “You're the strongest seraph there is.”

“I was,” Michael’s eyes turn from forest green to jet black. “Now I'm no better than a demon.”

“You can be Redeemed,” Luke tells the Fallen One. “I know you can be.”

“But Darkness has me in the tightest chains,” Michael laughs humourlessly. The air freezes around them. Gusts form.

“Michael?” Luke drops his hand. “Michael!”

“I'm not the sweet angel you ought me to be, Luke,” Michaels eyes glow black. “I am evil incarnate.”

Luke can't think of anything better, so he presses his lips to Michael's. The freezing temperature drops, and same with the gusts. He keeps the pressure of his lips firm, his arms wound around Michael’s broad shoulders.

“I-I know who you are,” Luke stammers.

“Who am I, little angel?” Michael smirks.

“You're the one I was born for,” Luke continues. “You're the one I was born to be with.”

–

“You walk a dangerous line,” Ashton purses his lips together. “I mean, angels do get male mates from time to time. I don't think anyone was ever _the Fallen_ ’s.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence!” Luke comments grudgingly. “Don't tell the Council though. They'll try to purify me.”

“I won't,” Ashton promises. “You have my word.”

 

Luke giggles when the black smoke caresses him at the Blaxton Park, before it coalesces into form of Michael. He throws his arms out to embrace his lover.

“My little angel,” Michael greets him. “Lucien is free of my clutches. I don't think he has what Lucifer needs.”

“I don't care about Lucien,” Luke nuzzles his face into Michael's black linen shirt. “I only care about you.”

“That's a dangerous thing to say,” Michael purses his lips together when Luke looks up. “I'm the Fallen, Luke. My future is unstable.”

“Wait, you're not a demon. Why do you work for Lucifer?”

“He owns a Contract with me.”

Luke doesn't question further with Michael. They sit on a bench and just gaze into the woods.

“The Fey come here often,” Luke tilts his head to the side. “They are truly beautiful. So powerful with nature magic.”

“I have never seen a fæ,” Luke admits. “They're elusive.”

“They will come to you if they wish to be seen,” Michael laughs beautifully.

Then Michael teleports them. It's a power Luke isn't accustomed to. He frowns at the scenery around them. It's a meadow, with flowers he's never seen before. There's a lake on the other side of the meadow, with the start of a forest.

“This is my safehaven,” Michael explains. “I created this realm when I was Fell. I wanted to recreate something I can't see again. It took a lot of my powers, but I did it.”

“Why am I here?” Luke asks.

“I wish to make love to you,” Michael answers without missing a beat. “Somewhere special.”

“I…”

“It doesn't have to be now, my love,” Michael cups his face, kissing his nose. “I have waited aeons for my mate, I can wait further.”

“Have you made love before?” Michael looks away. “Michael!”

“I had fucks before,” Michael admits. “I was sad and angry. Humans were willing. I didn't know I could have a mate.”

–

“The Fallen One wants to make love to you?” Ashton tilts his head to the side. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don't know,” Luke admits. “He told me he bedded someone before.”

“So? That was before he knew you existed,” Ashton looks like he knows what's up. “Shouldn't matter. Doesn't.”

“Ashton,” it clicks for Luke. “Who is your human to you?”

Ashton blushes. “Calum is just a human. A human who needs my help.”

“So, you bedded him?” Luke can't believe his best friend didn't tell him. “Ashton!”

“He's my mate!” Ashton's eyes glow golden with celestial powers. “I had every right to!”

“How often.”

“Every time I visit him,” Ashton bites onto his lower lip. “I stopped Whispering to him. He doesn't need that anymore. He's motivated by the love he feels for me, Luke! So what if I just visit him for selfish reasons! Some humans are born to be an angel's mate, get over it!”

 

Luke wanders the streets again. He sees black smoke. He turns around, then sucks in a breath.

“You're not Michael,” Luke narrows his eyes.

“Do I fucking look like a lovesick idiot?” The stranger barks. “You're ruining plans for the big guy.”

“So, you're a demon,” Luke deduces. “What do you want from me?”

“Look,” the demon looks exasperated. “Michael is the Fallen One. He's the key for demons to what we want to achieve.”

“And that is?”

“I can't tell you that,” the demon hums. “But you're obscuring him from our vision. He needs to be strong for us. We can't have you as a distraction.”

“I'm not following,” Luke frowns.

“Stay away from Michael.”

–

Luke doesn't have to think hard to summon Michael to him. Michael wraps his arms around Luke the moment he's visible.

“I know,” Michael starts. “I know a demon visited you. I took care of him.”

“He said I was obscuring your vision,” Luke states. “What is your vision?”

“I have none,” Michael replies. “When I have you, I don't need anything else.”

“Then prove it,” Luke’s voice wavers. “Prove that I'm all you need.”

“Luke…”

“Make love to me,” Luke begs the Fallen Angel. “You didn't know I existed for aeons; now you do. Make love to me as my mate.”

Luke is surprised when Michael's eyes turn black. Then the Fallen presses their lips together in the softest, lightest kiss he can imagine. He melts into the embrace Michael soon initiates, kissing the older entity with all the love he feels.

“I love you,” Luke breathes out. “I love you with all my being.”

“I love you too, angel,” Michael whispers back. “We have an eternity to explore the world together.”

“Make love to me, Michael,” Luke asks again.

Before he can blink, Michael has them teleported to a black-walled place. He tilts his head in confusion.

“This is my villa.”

Luke looks around and soon finds out everything is black here. Even the windows are tinted black.

“Do you really want to do this, Luke?” Michael pushes him down onto the mattress. “There’s no going back once I fuck you.”

“You’d be making love to me,” Luke reminds him. “I’m not a fuck to you.”

“Alright…”

Luke gasps from surprise when Michael’s wet fingers enter him, the shock almost exhilarating. He arches his back and lets them probe him, explore him. He whines and moans as the pleasure builds inside him, burning to explode like white-hot flames licking at his heart. He reaches his high not too long after, but Michael keeps stroking his prostate, making him hard again; he hasn’t a complaint against that.

“So responsive,” Michael croons, his eyes burning like supernovas. “So ready to be fucked by your mate.”

“On-only you…” Muke moans out once Michael’s tip is finally near his hole.

 

The first few minutes after Michael breeches his hole, Luke feels unbearable burning feeling. He writhes as tears run down his cheekbones, which Michael kisses away.

“I can’t—”

“You can, angel,” Michael leaves a path of kisses down and back up Luke’s pale neck. “You’re doing so well…”

Luke tenses up, eliciting a drawn out, low-pitched moan from Michael. He presses his lips unto Michael’s, seeking that warmth and reassurance he needs before Michael snaps his hips forward, right against his prostate. Luke just clutches onto Michael’s broad shoulders, high-pitched whines escaping from him with abandon.

“So fucking tight you are,” Michael rasps out, his powers bloated to the point of being tangible in the air. “All mine, _got it?”_

“ _Yes…”_ Luke reaffirms, coating his stomach with his own cum. Michael roars out Luke’s name as he comes inside him, his beauteous jet-black seraph wings arched above their boy.

 

–

 

Luke wakes up next morn feeling strangely empowered.

“Slept well, my little angel?” Michael’s lips brush against his own, soft and full of love.

“Yeah…” Luke feels absolutely at his best. “Perfect.”

 

He sees twin pools of jet-black orbs staring back as he looks into Michael’s greyish-green ones.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxo


End file.
